Christmas Present
by Mistress Fang
Summary: A gift to my friend Twinswords1991 for Christmas!


**Title: **Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all!

**Summary:** Hilary gets a gift from her boyfriend, what could it be?

**Authoress Note:** Hey all, here's a Christmas gift for my good friend Hilary!

….

Hilary woke up on Christmas morning with a big yawn. She stretched and curled her toes before opening her eyes and sitting up.

The air was warm thanks to her heating unit so she got out of bed and traveled to the window.

When Hilary threw the curtains over her windows open she smiled, it had snowed last night and now at least three inches covered it.

She sighed and turned away from it, going to her closet and dragging out some clothes to dress.

When Hilary was properly dressed she slipped on some socks and headed out of her bedroom to her front room.

She slipped on her shoes and a jacket, running out the front door and tripping down the stairs to land in a snow bank.

Hilary's head popped up and she smiled. "Great way to start the day…. Hey that rhymed!" she laughed and jumped up, patting her jeans so the snow fell off of them.

Then she ran around the yard and put up a snowman, patting and molding the freezing snow to shape.

When she was done with it she stood back and picked up two branches from the ground.

She stuck them in the sides and then grabbed her own scarf from her neck.

Hilary wrapped it around the neck and then took her cap off and placed it on the head.

She got two rocks from the driveway and stuck them where the eyes were supposed to be.

Then she sighed and grabbed another short stick and placed it so the snowman would have a mouth.

Hilary cheered when she stood back and saw the completed project,

Then she glanced at her cell phone and laughed. "Wow that only took an hour and a half." She chuckled.

Hilary turned and went back inside, taking off her snow encrusted shoes and jacket by the door.

She then took a shower and dressed again, ran a brush through her hair, and put a new pair of socks on.

Hilary went downstairs and walked to the kitchen.

Her cell rang then, she answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

It was her mother. "Hilary, are you coming by for dinner?"

"Yes, I should be there by three…" Hilary glanced at the clock, it was twelve thirty then.

"Can you bring some green bean casserole?"

"Sure mom, I'll start on it right now."

"Thanks dear, see you soon."

They hung up and Hilary pulled out four cans of green beans, three cans of mushroom soup, and one big can of onion crunchies.

She chuckled; she couldn't ever remember the name to those things if she tried.

Hilary grabbed a big blue glass pan and opened the green beans; she drained them in the sink and then poured them into the pan.

Then she opened the cans of mushroom soup and poured them in with the green beans, stirring things around a little with a spoon.

Hilary then got the onion crunchies and poured them over the whole thing, turning the oven on and sticking them in.

She started the clock and then sat down at the counter to draw.

Thirty minutes later the little clock dinged and she got up to take the whole pan out to check it.

Hilary stuck a tooth pick into it and then pulled it out, putting one of her fingers against it delicately.

It was hot so she threw the tooth pick away.

Hilary put the pan back in the oven and turned it off; leaving the door to it cracked a little.

She sat back at the counter and finished her drawing.

An engine cut her thoughts; Hilary looked up and saw a black Audi.

She got up and walked to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out.

A figure got out of the car and shut the door, heading directly to the house.

Hilary's eyes widened. "Georg!" she shouted, throwing the door wide and running to her boyfriend. Shoes be damned.

Georg looked up and held his arms out, catching Hilary in time for her come barreling into him.

He laughed and picked her up so her feet barely grazed the snow. He then spun her around and kissed her lips.

Hilary pulled away for a few moments. "Are your bags in there? Let's get them." She tried to climb off of him but he held her tight.

"Let's get inside first, I'm freezing." He said, smiling easily.

Hilary nodded and Georg carried her into the house, placing her on her small feet once the door was shut behind them.

"You been cooking?" he asked, sniffing the air.

Hilary nodded. "Yes, mom wanted green bean casserole so I made it!" she struck a pose.

Georg rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "You're too cute." He chuckled.

Hilary glared at him playfully from underneath her blonde bangs. "Oh hah-hah." She said.

Georg stuck his tongue out at her and she jumped him, kissing him and drawing it in her mouth.

Georg wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall, going deeper.

Hilary pulled away after a couple of minutes, her eyes bright.

Georg smirked at her as she fought to control her scattered brain.

"Shut up." Hilary laughed, pushing away from Georg and walking to the kitchen again.

"It's one forty five, don't you think we should be going?" Georg looked at the clock.

"Yea, we probably should." Hilary grabbed the pan from the oven and wrapped it in some tin foil.

"Well let's go." Georg turned and walked to the door.

Hilary followed him. "Here hold this." She pushed the tin foil covered pan at him and he grabbed it.

Hilary then put her shoes back on, placed her jacket on her back, and grabbed the pan again.

"Okay, time to go." She smiled.

…

They'd taken the long way to her mother's house because they wanted to talk.

But all too soon, to Hilary's tastes, Georg pulled into the driveway and kids barreled out of the front door.

Hilary sighed. "My sister and her kids." She laughed a little.

Georg shrugged. "I like them, they're cute too." He smirked at her.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said flippantly.

Georg chuckled and grabbed several boxes from the back seat, opening the door and climbing out. He put those boxes on top of the car and reached in for some more.

Hilary wernt inside with the casserole so it wouldn't get cold.

Her nieces and nephews circled around Georg, he laughed at them and gave several of the older ones some boxes to take inside.

Then he pocketed a small box and lifted the rest from the top of the car.

When he finally made it inside after tripping over two of the smaller kids he smelt cookies.

Georg almost dropped the presents he was holding.

Hilary saw him, however, and rescued some of them. "Give them to me and get your cookies." She laughed.

Georg put the boxes under her mother's tree before he did though.

Then he raced to the kitchen and grabbed two chocolate chip cookies.

Hilary's mom watched him with a smile on her face. "Like them Georg?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Georg took a bite of one and nearly keeled over. "Yes!" he exclaimed, swallowing and taking another bite.

Hilary wandered into the kitchen and laughed at Georg, he rolled his eyes.

One of her nephews ran in and jumped around his grandmother excitedly. "You said we could open presents after Hilary and Georg got here!" he babbled.

Hilary lifted an eyebrow at her mother, who shrugged.

"Well let's go to the living room then." She stated, taking her grandsons hand and leading him through the open archway to the living room.

Hilary grabbed Georg and dragged him after her as she walked after her mother.

When they had all settled Hilary's sister picked up a present and read the name.

One of her sons yelled out and she gave the package to him.

He then proceeded to rip the decorative paper off and gasp in delight at what was underneath it.

Hilary chuckled, beaming at the little kids as they went through present after present.

She had some and Georg had some, her mother and her sister both had small piles as well.

Soon all the gifts under the tree were gone and the kids were playing with their presents around the tree and adults.

Georg pulled a box from his pocket, a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"Here Hilary." He said, handing it to her delicately.

Hilary grabbed it, lifting an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked, opening the paper carefully.

"You'll have to open it and find out." He told her, smiling wider.

Hilary eyed him but soon the wrapping paper fell from the box and her mother and sister brought out video cameras.

Hilary didn't notice anything as she put the paper to the side and placed her hand on top of the box, finding the edge and opening it slowly.

She peeked inside and then gasped, shutting the box and staring at Georg as if he had grown two heads.

Then she opened the box again, shutting it once more.

Georg refrained from laughing at her antics.

Hilary finally opened the box all the way and withdrew the diamond ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Georg nodded, leaning forward and taking the ring from her hand.

"Hilary Tuck, will you marry me?" he asked, moving so he was on his knee in front of her.

All the kids had stopped playing; they watched their aunt with round eyes.

Hilary felt her mouth fly open.

She swallowed and then nodded.

Georg grinned and took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger.


End file.
